


I'm Easy

by dara3008



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen is just trying to help, Drabble, Embarrassment, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Misunderstandings, Owning the word slut, Pre-Slash, Sassy Dorian Pavus, Seriously tho, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: Cullen overhears something he is not happy about. Too bad his attempt to help backfires spectacularly.





	I'm Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Becky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky2309), because she was brave enough to face something dreadful... a deadline at University. You did good!

“I’m easy.” A voice at the train station purred 

 

Cullen wasn’t usually someone, who eavesdropped on strangers’ conversations. He wasn’t raised like that. He was raised polite and good and just and-

 

“We know you’re a slut for them, Dorian.”

 

The cup in his hand crumbled and his eye twitched. But he really really hated that damn word.

 

“Excuse me.” He called, but the group didn’t hear him. “Excuse me!” He snapped louder and the conversation stopped. “You shouldn’t call people that word.” Finally, they turned around to stare at him.

 

After a moment of silence and slow blinking, the Qunari and one of the humans cracked into a laugh. Cullen bristled. To his surprise, though, their third companion - the one, who had been  _ insulted _ \- also laughed. “I’m sorry, who are you?” He asked bemused.

 

His eyes - Dorian they called him - were dark and curious, and Cullen swallowed. “Never-nevermind that.” He frowned, the other two still giggling in the background. “They shouldn’t insult you like that.”

 

“Insult me?” Looking genuinely confused, the man leaned his head to the side. “I don’t quite know what you mean.”

 

Incredulous, Cullen stared at him. He hated to say the word, but if the man wanted to make this difficult, so be it: “They called you a slut.” 

 

“I  _ am _ a slut.” The deadpan came without a second of hesitation.

 

Cullen blinked and Dorian’s companions started cackling anew. “You shouldn’t-” He stopped. How was he even supposed to react to this? “You shouldn’t call yourself like that. I don’t know who told you it's alright, it's no-”

 

“Listen, buddy.” Narrowing his eyes a little, the man stepped closer and looked up at him. “I don't know who you are, but as far as I'm concerned I can call myself whatever I want.” Cullen gulped, slowly starting to feel awkward. “Being a slut doesn't have to be bad. Own it. As long as you're having  _ fun _ with someone else who is having fun, it can be very good.” He flushed when Dorian gave him a slow, deliberate once over. “ _ Very _ good.”

 

“I… I didn’t mean-”

 

“I’m sure you didn’t.” Smiling brightly, Dorian patted Cullen’s chest, managing to make the gesture drip with condescension. “And I do appreciate your valiant attempt to rescue me, I do.”

 

Cullen wanted to die. “I'm really sorry, I didn't-”

 

“No, no it's alright, really.”

 

A loud snort made Cullen turn towards the other human of the group. “Doughnuts, man!” He wheezed between laughter, while the Qunari yowled. “We called him a fucking slut for doughnuts, ok?” 

 

“He thought we-” More laughter. “And then he-” Even  _ more _ laughter until they both held each other up, wiping tears from their eyes. “I’ve never heard anyone be so fucking righteous about this.” Cullen wanted to die even more.

 

Dorian chuckled as he saw Cullen shuffle uncomfortably. “You know.” He said slowly, as a train arrived. Taking out a pen, he grabbed Cullen’s arm in a firm grip.  “I could totally be a slut for you, too.” And with those words, Dorian quickly scribbled a phone number onto his forearm. With a final wave and a filthy grin, he followed his friends into the wagon.

 

Only when the train was long out of sight, did Cullen remember that he was supposed to take the same one.

 

He should stick to not eavesdropping after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The line "He called you a slut." - "I am a slut." is shamelessly stolen from [Elpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie) (I'm kidding, I did ask, and she was kind enough to let me use it! Thank you! <3)


End file.
